Through the Eyes of a Dog
by Lady to Be
Summary: A dog(owned by Legolas)decides to follow the fellowship...see his views on the whole ordeal. PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine...I own nothing...Tolkien owns everything...sniff sniff.  
  
A/N: Max is actually my dog, but in this fic...he is Legolas's dog. This is how I think he would picture the fellowship and the journey.  
  
Through the Eyes of a Dog  
  
  
He would follow his master everywhere...even to his death. But why would his master tell him to stay I this place...many people like his master...tall...pointy eared and graceful. His master said he would be in good hands...he didn't want to be in anyone's hand quite frankly, he would not stay....that was his final decision. When his master and the others left he would follow close behind...but not to close!  
  
"Good bye Max...I will miss you. You have been a good companion."  
  
"Roof!" *lick lick*   
  
He watched as his master and the others left. He could not believe that they had chosen to take a stupid pony that couldn't even sit, on the journey instead of him. He could carry baggage and he wouldn't eat much, just two meals day...two small meals! He sighed...if dogs can even sigh? HE would wait a few minutes then start off.   
  
TBC...  
  
Please please R/R I really need you opinions and suggestions! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See ch.1  
  
A/N: Thank you to all those people that reviewed! I appreciate you thoughts and opinions. And just to make it clear Max is my dog, that is why his name is Max. Well actually his full name is Maxwell Shephard but we won't get into that!   
I' sorry I didn't update sooner, I meant to I really did! I was just busy with homework and other things.   
  
I'm open for suggestions for the up-coming chapters ^^;;;;!!!!  
  
  
Through the Eyes of a Dog  
  
It had been almost a week since he had left Rivendell. He was tired, thirsty and most of all HUNGRY!!! He was falling further and further behind the fellowship.   
  
"I'll catch up to them tonight while they sleep!" he thought to himself.  
  
It was almost dark and his legs wouldn't carry him anymore. He was getting closer to them, the sent was getting stronger. His eyes were slowly shutting...must sleep...but can't...must keep going. At around two or three in the morning Max could see the glow of a dying fire.  
  
"I made it! I caught up with them!"  
  
He gazed at the nine men from a near by bush. His master was still awake and keeping watch. Or was he awake...elves do sleep with their eyes open...and if he didn't hear Max approach. He could hear some really loud snoring coming from someone...ahhh the dwarf. Gimli was huddled near the fire snoring very loudly, beside him were the four hobbits and Gandalf and beside them was Aragorn...but who was the other human...hmmm...Max was having strange feelings about him. He looked back at his master...hey wait a minute where was his master...  
  
He turned around to come face to face with none other than...Legolas. Max started to wag his tail and lick his master. But Legolas didn't seem too happy.  
  
"What are you doing here Max? I thought I told you to stay in Rivendell. This isn't a journey for a dog like you to make." Just as Legolas had said that last word there was a loud noise behind them.  
  
"Orcs!"  
  
Uh-oh what was he going he going to do. He was a dog...they were...not. How would he defend himself...there was no way in hell he was going to bite one of those...things. Well no time to think about that now...  
  
The orcs came and came and kept on coming. Legolas shot off as many as he could with his bow before resorting to his knives. Max hid in the bushes...there was no way he was going anywhere near one of those filthy creatures! After about twenty or so minutes the fight was over and all the orcs were killed off. Max emerged from the bushes. Everyone was alright...a little shook up but alright. He walked over to his master. Everyone was looking at him. What were they starring at? You'd think that they've never seen a dog before.   
  
"Where did this...beast come from...did the orcs leave it?" the unknown human blurted out. Hey he wasn't all that great looking himself. And what nerve to say that he was left behind from the orcs! He was a pure bred German Shepherd/Labrador Retriever! Well ok so that's not pure bred but that's still somethin'. He wished he could go over there and bite that filthy human in the butt.   
  
"He is mine. He must have followed us. And I will have you know that he is a very faithful companion!"  
  
YAY! He knew his master would stick up for him! He sure told that filthy human!   
  
Legolas turned to Max.   
  
"I want you to go back the way you came and stay in Rivendell."  
  
"Woof!" He would not go back. He just found his master.   
  
"Fine you can come...just be careful...and stay close!"  
  
YAY...again! He could come along. Now he could make sure his master stayed alive!  
  
"All right, all right why don't all of you pack up your things and we will start off again." Gandalf said while putting out the fire. What? He had just arrived and now it was time to leave again? He was tired and not to mention hungry! The fellowship packed up and were on their way again with Max holding up the rear.   
  
TBC... 


End file.
